The Elven Ranger
by Lotus Fiction
Summary: "He was there. His face remained nameless but memories flooded back in a fierce flash. He was right in front of me, the one whose memory relentlessly burned in the back of my head. I watched him as they rode pass but he did not see me…or has he forgotten over all these long, lonely years? " (Rated T just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

Memories

It's been a long time since my life at the forest, honestly I lost count how many days, months, and years have gone by, they have just merged into a rushing river gushing through my memories. Now I live my days as a wanderer, or, on some few lucky days, I am able to stop in a city or citadel to help or gain help. I cannot remember much of my old life, for old 'twas it. I only remember the day I forgot. We were in the forest, a group of us fighting…something, or searching for something. I remember there was one I cared about, whose name once lived in my mind. I recall a group we came upon, a strange group, we had saved them and were taking them back to…the place I lived. I remember falling and a screech and he was there but I fell to fast and that is all I have from that place. I woke up from a chilling blackness to unknown trees and an unforged path. Since then I have wandered the lands, trying to find my past. I have at least made a new name for myself, _Randir_, many call me, or wanderer in the common tongue. I enjoy the name; I first used it when someone identified me as an elf. He was a lone traveler such as I and asked what an elf was doing in these parts. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Wandering." I replied.

"_Randir_." He retorted in a tongue that sounded familiar in some way, I now understand it is called sindarin. The name stuck. When one would question my title I would say that. Many others just call me the Elven Ranger, I am no ranger but I was not insulted, so rarely I would correct them. I eventually brought a horse into my possession, Darkrun I call him for his sleek charred mane and swift hooves. I was a sight, a small fair-skinned woman atop my scarred blackened horse. I get many a strange looks when I proceed to a town, women are not often perceived to ride and fight such as I. Such a man's world 'tis it. I pulled myself from past thoughts as I rode into the area of Rohan. I caught wind of an evil and I knew the riders of Rohan have been fighting constantly do not usually interfere with the matters of men, but I somehow knew this would affect all of Middle Earth. I sped Darkrun up, wanting to get to the capitol without running into a patrol. I have nothing to hide, it would just be easier, to say the least. I had been making much ground and I believed I was getting close when my luck turned. A group of riders were coming up behind me. I slowed; if these men were trained with bows and I sped up they may be all too happy to shoot me off my perch. The group doth in a velvet green rode around to a stop. One tall man questioned what my doings were in this land.

"I am to ride to Edoras, sir, to help you in your fight." I said proudly, the man interrogating me snickered before he answered.

"Women do not fight, but come ride to Edoras, humor Théoden. Beside you are of no harm." I nodded stiffly and followed the riders. The horses galloped at a swift pace and soon Edoras rose from the ground in front of me. The corners of my mouth twitched upwards, honestly this was too easy, the guards just escorted me to the front gates, if I wanted to be a threat, which I did not, it would be foolishly simple. As I passed into the town the guards eyed me suspiciously but the leader of the patrol group nodded, as if to say she will bother no one. The man then leaned to one of the sentinels, whispered a few words, then proceeded to engage me conversation.

"Sir Théoden is seeing no one at the present time you may go and talk, but be warned I will have guards posted inside." I nodded at the weak threat and I trotted up the hill towards the palace, before I made it half way up a young stable-boy ran to me and told me he was to put my horse in their stables.

"Take good care of him, and a few more coins will be in your pocket." I said as I passed Darkrun to a now eager boy. In truth I barely had enough coin as it is, but I wanted my horse in good care and the boy looked sick. I guess now, everyone is sick. I glanced upwards at the ever darkened sky; the whole atmosphere seemed filled with an ever-present ominous feeling. I shook my head from the thoughts and walked up. The guards let me through at the door and the great mass of wood swung open. The king sat in his chair, seemingly musing about something or another. He glanced up and saw me,

"And who are you to be let into me halls." The king asked. I bowed my head slightly before answering in a loud tone.

"I am _Randir_, and I have come to help you in your battles." The king a bit taken aback and had to think before answering.

"Women of Rohan do not fight with the riders, but you are not of Rohan so I cannot say no, yet my heart would be sorrowed to see a young maiden's slain head, laying on the fields." I believed he was trying to discourage me with tales of death, but I had fought before.

"If I die it would be meant to be," Was all I replied. Théoden chuckled before he once again responded.

"Fine, but you must listen my commanders, and do not believe we will not slay you ourselves if you try anything to hurt my soldiers. But why do you take concern in our matters?"

"We both know these matters concern Middle Earth as a whole, now I do not need a place to stay but may I at least be allowed to sleep under the stars in some peace?" Once again the great King seemed amused by my thoughts. 

"Yes, yes, if you prefer the sky to roofs sleep wherever." I nodded graciously and left, I don't sleep anyway so I didn't want to burden him with finding me a room. I walked out of the palace and saw a sight uncommon to this place. A group of men rode up the hill, but not just any men. There was a wizard, some hobbits, a dwarf, and… I gasped, nearly fell to the ground. _He_ was there. His face remained nameless but memories flooded back in a fierce flash. He was right in front of me, the one whose memory relentlessly burned in the back of my head. I watched him as they rode pass but he did not see me…or has he forgotten over all these long, lonely years?

**A/N: First off, I don't own anyone of Tolkien's wonderful work, second off I hope you enjoyed and will follow, favourite, and/or comment. I was pretty nervous posting this story, when the books are so amazingly written it's hard to live up to. Anyways, thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

Forced Meeting

At the same moment I wanted to run away from him and run to him. This was a piece of my past's puzzle that could uncover the rest. He could tell me about my life at Mirkwood. I gasped a small amount again, was that the name of the forest I once lived in, Mirkwood? I am already remembering things and I haven't even talked to him. I wanted to leap like a small girl, and giggle, and be free of all care, but my composure was kept in check. I was remembering! A grin grew on my face, which for me was an uncommon sight. I have grown grim and cold over my many years wandering the never safe Middle-Earth, but this was an occasion worth smiling for. I decided to walk around the small town, I got many glares, but I was use to this. I enjoyed Rohan or its scenery at least. There was some calming aspect of the lands, and the forests beyond. I had made a loop around the town once when a small child rushed up to me.

"You're an elf!" The boy exclaimed, wonderment danced in his eyes, "Like in my book!" I smiled softly, such youthfulness was a pleasant change.

"Yes I am." I replied softening my usually harsh tone. The child produced a huge grin and pranced off looking to tell his mother all about how he met an elf. A real elf. As he sprinted off a sorrow again wormed its way into my heart, I would like to say I remember when I was that young…

…

Night fell swiftly and the town came more alive than I had ever seen before. The citizens made their way up to the palace seated on top of Edoras. I walked over to a lady, whom was quite startled when I walked up to her. I could not tell if she was more scared of my height, foreign nature, or my elvish quality.

"May I ask where you all are headed and why?" I asked, curious. The women grunted and pushed on. I followed up was not permitted to enter, being a stranger I assumed. I walked around to the side and sat. I watched the stars move up into the sky, boredom did not take me I had spent many a nights staring into the darkened day. I listened to sounds inside, for the first only muffled sound were produced, but later music and laugher filled my ears. I did not know how much time had passed when I heard a door creak open. Out stepped the elf from earlier. Part of me wanted to walk to him, but something held me back. Oh! How foolish women are around men! I sighed to myself. I thought I made barely a sound but his head turned and his eyes locked on mine. Without thinking I slipped off the stone and onto the glass below, acting like an imprudent child. As my feet hit the ground I had realised two things, one: my breath was coming in fast puffs, as if I had run many miles. Two: talking to this elf would not be easy as I thought, clearly I cannot force myself to simply say hello. I stood for a moment before I heard a noise of movement where the elf had stood himself. Instinctually I reached for the hilt of my sword, ready to pull it out and fight. Slowly I let go, reminding myself there is no reason I would be hurt. I started to turn and walk to the back part of Edoras, where I could remain for the rest of the night. I took merely one step when I heard a crack of a branch behind me. Instinct once again took over and I pulled my sword from its sheath as I spun around. The elf stood before me an arrow hung in his bow.

"Who are you?" He questioned me; evidently he did not notice me earlier. I took this moment to find out his name first. 

"I could ask the same question, but I mean no harm." I stabbed the sword back into its scabbard as I spoke my own question. The elf's eyes widened the tiniest fraction and he lowered his bow, although you could not see much emotion portrayed on his face, shock radiated from him.

"_Óliel"_ he whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. "How is it possible… you died?" His bow slipped of his hand. I was confused; did this mean he remembered me?

"I don't know what you mean." I answered trailing off. He looked into my eyes, blue eyes stared.

"Do you not remember me?" He questioned as sadness glazed over his optics, "I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, and you were once _Óleth_…before you disappeared." I brought hand to my mouth, it was true, he must have been there. Legolas. Yes that was a name I heard. _Óleth_… I have heard that name too, could that really be my name, could this really be my chance to remember everything.

"I…" Honestly I didn't where to start, "I can't remember much, I fell and hit my head on something." My body started to tremble and I felt a tear start to well up. I blinked it away quickly; I haven't cried for many years, I don't need to break that streak. "What does it mean?" I then asked, "My name, Óleth…or I guess Óliel." Legolas looked at me with a glimmer of happiness. Whether it was because of me remembering I wasn't sure.

"Óliel means Dream, but when you disappeared people started to call you Óleth, daughter of a dream. Many people loved you, and missed you." The elf's eyes strayed from mine for a second before meeting them again. "What do you remember?" was his next question, another one whose response was unknown. I opened my mouth when another voice called out to the dark.

"Legolas! Where are ye? You would leave this dwarf with an extra mug would you?" The strongly accented voice yelled, followed by a short laugh. Legolas shrugged with a smirk. 

"I must leave you." He said and I nodded a reply. "Goodbye, Óliel. We must talk again." I nodded again as the elf turned and walked away.

I saw him once more that night; he left the party and walked out onto the stone. He stared at the stars. Just as I did.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, and sorry about the elvish, I tried to do the best I could. Anyway, quick question, do you want this to be a romance or just friendship? I could swing it any way, but wanted input from readers. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

Questions

We set out in the early morning, for Gondor called for Rohan's aid. Or, that is what I picked up from the murmuring of the riders around me. I would have asked one to confirm what I guess but no riders would even glance at me kindly. I had felt glares upon my back the whole time, I knew many felt that a women, let alone an elven women whom none knew, should accompany them. The captains especially watched me, presumably on orders of the King. One captain, whom I met earlier when I first rode into Rohan, stared a bit more than the other, his glare was eerie and disturbing but I ignored him to the best of my ability. I wanted to ride by Legolas, ask him more about Mirkwood, but I could not see him in the mist of Rohan's horses, and I did not feel like commencing a large search. So I rode in silence, on the edge and back of the group. I spent the time thinking of past and future, and re-familiarizing with the placement of my weapons. My sword sat in its sheath on my right hip, my dagger on my left. A basic bow hung on my back, its quiver full of arrows. I sat musing when another horse pulled up beside me.

"Lady Óleth!" The rider exclaimed, I was honestly surprised, for I had been deep in thought. I turned my head expecting to see only an elf atop the horse, but no, a dwarf sat on it as well.

"Hello Legolas…and dwarf." I said as I nodded my head towards the short, bearded man. I didn't know why but I never felt exactly comfortable around dwarves.

"Aye! Legolas, you never told me you met another elf lass, what her name?" The dwarf chuckled to himself, and I raised my eyebrow at the elf, causing him to shrug and mouth the words dwarves sarcastically. I decided to introduce myself.

"I am Ra… I mean Óleth, and who might you be?" I had to stop myself from saying Randir, I had gotten used to that.

"I am Gimli son of Gloin!"He stated triumphantly, acting as if his name was his own private fanfare. I nodded again, he was a funny fellow, but he seemed alright. Legolas then interrupted the greetings with a question.

"Lady Óleth," he started, I wanted to correct him by saying I was no lady, but he continued on with his inquiry to fast for me to open my mouth. Besides, hearing myself called lady was a nice change, "You started a different name off when introducing yourself. Do you now go by a different name?"

"Well, I could not traverse all of Middle Earth nameless, so I got a name; Randir most call me." Legolas pondered this for a moment before responding.

"Wanderer, suitable it seems, is that the name you prefer now?" I could not tell if he wanted me to say yes or no, and it mattered not to me so I settled in the middle.

"I care not, what I am called as long as it is respectable in some form. Now let me ask you a question, what brought you here with a dwarf and man from your forest home?" The elf sighed and looked away for a second, as if he was deciding what exactly to tell me.

"We were called from Mirkwood to Rivendell, along with the dwarves and men from Gondor. I had to go, for my father would not be seen traveling such a distance. He does not care for lands beyond his palace walls." A look of anger passed over his smooth features for only a fraction of a moment. Legolas then went on to describe their journey, Gimli interrupting ever so other, Such as when the elf retold the battle at Helm's Deep.

"And I got one more kill then this pointy eared elf!" Gimli looked down at the dwarf with one eyebrow raised.

"You won that time." He said defiantly but the dwarf shook his head, declaring that any dwarf would beat any elf in battle. I snickered at the bickering friends, their argument was so trivial but still they debated in a light-hearted and determined way. I hoped to one day allow myself a friendship such as that.

"Now," Legolas commented, finally declaring an ending to the feud for now, "I get to ask another question for you." I nodded, and smiled as we bounced the questions between us. The elf took a moment to conjure a suitable query before opening his mouth to speak.

"What have you been doing all the years while you have been known as Randir? What weapons do you use? Where have you been?" I smirked at the onslaught of questions, he was as curious about me and I to him.  
"That's more than one but I shall let it pass." I stated with a smiled, "Mostly I have traveled in the realm of Gondor, but I never get to close to Minas Tirith, I stop at smaller towns and help, or aid in battle such as I am now. For choice of weapons, I choose my sword usually. I am decent at it, enough to protect myself. I have my bow too, but it is nothing special. My aim is fair and I only use it for long distances." Legolas seemed to be listening intently on my story and I saw he was about to ask another question but he must have seen something in the corner of his eyes for he jerked his head to the left. He nodded and I followed his gaze to the man who he rode in with, who was motioning for the elf and dwarf to come to his side for a moment. The elf then proceeded to turn his head to face mine.

"Aragon, called to speak with us, but I will ride back after and we may speak again." He smiled with his words before moving his horse to man I now knew as Aragon. "Good day, Lady Óleth." He first said then added, "Randir." I smiled as he and Gimli rode to the front of the group of horses. I stayed at the back; my smile did not fade till minutes later. I spent the rest of the ride to Dunharrow thinking of our questions, and the next time we are able to speak.

A/N: I know the past few chapters were fairly boring but I promise you the next few shall pick up the pace! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Into the Forest

When we finally arrived at Dunharrow I almost immediately headed to the forest. I needed the time to be alone and possibly do some last minute training. Part of me wanted to go and talk to Legolas and Gimli but I was sure they would be busy with preparations of their own. I went deep enough in the woods not to be disturbed, but still close enough to the encampment to hear if I needed to go back. The trees were tall and thick, their branches resting high. I found one with branches that hung low enough for me to jump to, and walked up to it, swiftly climbing up to rest of its branches. As I relaxed in the natural hammock I pulled out my sword, testing its sharpness. The blade had been recently sharpened so it still shone with a dangerous point. I sheathed that then proceeded to do the same with the dagger. Its edges proved to be razor sharp, for I had not used it for many months, the small weapon was only used for last-ditch efforts. It was one of the few things I had on my person when I awoke in Mirkwood. It was delicately curved and intricate designs of elvish swirled on the ends. I lay in that tree until the sun dipped into the mountains; I then decided to head back to the encampment. I swung from the branches and landed on the dirt floor. As I lifted my face up I saw a figure walking towards me, only a few paces ahead. Caution flooded through my veins and I placed my hand on the hilt of the sword. As the figure drew closer I saw it was a man, yes, it was the captain from earlier. A tremble of fear swept through my body, for I knew he was one who strongly disagreed with my presence in the group. My eyes swept through the trees, but he was alone.

"Oh hello!" He cooed, malice coated his fine tipped words, "What is the little elfling doing out here by herself?" Worry shot through me again as I smelt the strong sent of alcohol, ever stronger the closer he got. "I saw you go in earlier little elf, what are you doing." He finished the sentence with a small laugh as he tripped on a root.

"Just on a walk." I replied sternly, checking my escape routes. Although I have always chosen fight over flight, if I hurt this man I would be sent from the group horseless and foodless. If I hurt him badly this would be my last living moments. The man staggered closer, I could smell every breath he made. I decided this was enough. I pulled my sword free and positioned it at his chest. The captain laughed and pulled his own.

"Oh no! Little elf had a sword." He leaned over in a drunken laughter. "That won't do." He raised his own and clashed it against mine. I was surprised at the strength he brought down at such impaired state. We clashed the swords together for a few moments, I was able to push him back some. I saw he was frustrated and sent a powerful swing knocking me back a few steps. As I looked up to him I saw behind the clouded eyes of alcohol a frenzied lust. He smiled again, but not in the drunken way before, as if being so close to a woman cleared his thoughts his smile contained a maniacal need, now driven with whiskey, exhaustion, and the fear of death from the upcoming battle. His knee was brought up with an amazing amount of speed. I exhaled and loosened my grip on my sword enough for the man to knock it aside. I felt a stinging pain on the palm of my hand as he grabbed my throat and shoved me down so I laid in a crumpled mess at the bottom of the tree. I struggled, kicking with all my might, but his numbed brain heeded no pain, his left hand remained at my neck. His right hand went to the collar of my shirt. I knew I needed to act know if I were to die…or anything else to happen…it would not be by his hands. My one hand, reached for my dagger, held it for half a moment to create a grip then jabbed it in to under his ribs. He howled in pain, letting me go and fell to the ground. I stood and went to grab my sword, but saw a different sight. Legolas stood in front of the sword, a look of shock portray on his face. I did not know how he knew I was here, how much he saw, or what he will do. After a second he said,

"Grab the sword and follow me." I nodded and we ran through the forest until we were a safe distance. "You will not be welcomed back to Dunharrow, the man will tell Théoden that you stabbed him for no reason either than for death. Stay here and I will get you. Understand?" I nodded relieved he did not think me to have done harm for reasons either than my own protection. He then grabbed my hand. "You're bleeding, try to wrap his, or find some herbs." I pulled my hand away quickly form his touch, I had been touched enough that evening.

"I am fine." I growled. I wanted to sound nice but fear still held my words in anger. The elf nodded then informed me he had to return to camp.  
"I will come back to get you."

"Yes, and I will stay." With that Legolas sped away back to Dunharrow.

…..

When he had left I looked at my hand for the first time, a gash run down my palm. That must have happened when the man threw my sword away. I looked around the area for any herbs that could be of use. I found one I knew would help close the wound, squished it and pushed onto the opening. It stung, but nothing worse than I had felt before. I was still frightened by the encounter, it's not that I had never fought before; it's just something about him. Maybe because he was a man, not a disgusting orc or other foul creature. I spent the night dozing in and out of sleep, although elves do not need sleep I was exhausted enough to try. Legolas came in the early morning as he promised. I expected him to have brought some provisions and send me on my way, but he carried nothing.

"Come follow me," He started saying as I got up then proceeded to ask how I felt. "Is your hand okay?" He said, concern mingled with his voice.

"I am fine, but where are you taking me, should I not just leave. As you said Théoden won't want me back." The elf nodded, agreeing with my statement then told me where we were off to.

"Yes, you will not be going back to Dunharrow, you will come with me, Gimli, and Aragon. We are going a different way to Gondor." I stopped and looked at Legolas intently.

"You should have just brought some food and sent me on my way. You have your quest; I am no part of it." The elf sighed and looked at me back, an earnest look on his face.

"I could not just let you wander these woods alone, and I could not sneak food or horse without arising suspicion. " It was my turn to sigh this time; he clearly did not understand I had done that for the past forty years.

"Well fine I will come, but not all the way to Gondor. I will leave you when it is safe, you must know I have been on my own for a long time." Legolas shifted his gaze to the left, a look of concern passed over his face. He wasn't telling me the whole truth, but there was no time to ask at the moment. He quickly recollected his thoughts. He grabbed my lower arm and told me to hurry.

"Come, Aragon will leave without us if you do not hurry!" We rushed through the woods to a future a knew nothing of.


End file.
